Challenge#1--Draco's Desires
by Requiem2
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes......what is Draco dreaming of? What is he wishing deep down in his heart?


Draco's Desire

_****_Draco's Desire   


Disclaimer: The following was a challenge from ****Incitata ****:   


[Write a fic 26 lines long each containing 26 words and each beginning with a new letter of the alphabet running either A-Z or Z-A. Should turn out to be 676 words long. To be a first person narrative in character and with a discernible plot, not simply a stream of rambling. Words such as Zebra and Xylophone should not appear without good reason.]   


A/N: The character's are the fantastic creator Rowling's. Thank you for the challenge, ****Incitata!   


****Draco's point of view   


**Z**ephyrus. The god of the west wind. It was only yesterday that I found out. Do you know where? In a book from my father's study.   


**Y**eah, was I surprised. I didn't know my father owned a collection of muggle books. This book I got my hands on was titled 'Greek Myths'.   


**X**-rated pictures and statues of scenes from 'Greek Myths' filled my father's secret study. No wonder he had put a strong charm on the whole room.   


**W**ell, from the moment I read the book, Zephyrus became my dream, my wish, and my desire. Yeah, that's right. I want to be the wind.   


**V**acation has ended and I am now getting on the red Hogwarts Express. I sighed as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge bodies started to head my way.   


**U**sually Harry Potter and his gang would come through the barrier about...__now. See, told you! Harry Potter, who was now sixteen years old, stepped in . __   


**T**hat git had turned quite sturdy during the summer. I looked down at my white hands resentfully. I like my white skin, but they're not __manlike.   


**S**ome hours later, we arrived on the Hogwarts grounds. Hello Hogwarts. I didn't like Hogwarts, but now this is my favorite place in the whole world.   


**R**on Weasley is still freckly I can see. Hermione Granger, that filthy Mudblood still has uncombed bushy hair. I wonder why Potter hangs out with them.   


**Q**uidditch is my favorite activity. It's the thing that makes me feel closest to the wind. Quidditch makes me feel light -- free from the stifling world.   


**P**erhaps I'm turning into a psycho. I was always the down-to-earth kind of person. But something seems to have changed in these few days.   


**O**f course I'm the same me. My god, there's that moron Severus Snape and the stupid Mcgonagall. I can't help smirking at them. They're such idiots!   


**N**ow, Dumbledore is making his speech. That man is really crazy, that's a sure fact. That Headmaster, he just __loves that Potter. I can understand why...   


**M**alfoy! What're you doing? I shake my head, surprised at my thoughts. Wow, I really must have got weird. I understand why Dumbledore favours Potter? God!   


**L**ooking over at Potter, our eyes met. Those bright green, emerald eyes are__ fascinating--It's hard to take my eyes off them. My cheeks got warm.   


**K**ids started digging into the food--Mmmm, this turkey is great! My eyes caught Weasley throwing peas at Potter. So immature. But why am I jealous?   


**J**ust as I was feeling full, Dumbledore sent us to our houses. As I felt the coldness of the dungeons, I begin to feel at home.****   


**I** try to fall asleep but somehow can't. My head was too full of thoughts. Quidditch, Zephyrus, and my enemy, Harry potter...I finally fell asleep.   


**H**arry was still sticking by Mudblood and Weasel the next day. That black hair, nice build, and especially those enchanting green eyes--he's the perfect guy.   


**G**ranger seems to have noticed my glances towards them. That girl is fast on these things. She's fast on learning too, but why should I admit?   


**F**or how long do I have to stand back -- trying to be content with just looking at him from a distance? I clench my fists tightly.   


**E**agerly, I head towards the dungeons where Snape would be smiling at me. I usually feel sick in that class, but as Potter would be there--.   


**D**reaming about the would-be-wonderful lesson, I walked in and in a hopefully natural way, took place right beside Potter's. It's hard to act normal. 

**C**auldrons are making the potions boil and Potter is making my heart sizzle. Somehow I like the feeling of him by my side. Don't know why.   


**B**y the time lesson ended, I was somewhat very happy with myself. I had finally figured out what had made me so attracted to Harry Potter.   


**A**h, Harry Potter was the closest person to the wind that I've ever met. I now feel free and smile as the wind touches my cheeks.   
  
  



End file.
